The Doctor Will Viddy You Now
by Conformity Outcast
Summary: A beautiful sex therapist is compelled to help Alex recover from the Ludovico technique. The doctor-patient relationship gets complicated as the therapist finds herself falling for Alex. When the government interferes, can their fragile relationship survive?
1. At Last We Meet

It was a balmy spring day when Dr. Emma Jones stopped her car by the valet at the hospital. She had to restrain herself from laughing out loud as the valet, a pizza-faced, scrawny boy of about 17, looked her up and down. As if he had a chance with her, a 30-year-old, full-figured sex therapist. When his eyes finally shifted from her heaving bosom to her stern gaze, her expression changed to sheer amusement. She chuckled and shook her finger at him as she tossed him the keys. He groaned as the hard metal scraped his pimply chin.

Dr. Jones entered the hospital and found the visitor center.

"Yes, we've been expecting you, Doctor. He's down the hall," said the attendant.

"Thank you." Dr. Jones walked down the hall, thumbing through her patient's history. Alex DeLarge was her patient. She felt a bit sick at the thought she was going to rehabilitate the young man who had murdered her godmother, known in the media as "Catlady".

But Dr. Jones had no choice. The Minister of the Interior had forced her to take Alex's case. She had been foolish enough to get involved with his wife. The wife was your typical trophy wife: tall, buxom, beautiful. Emma had been giving her free advice on how to lose her sexual inhibitions, but had lost her better judgment when she learned the poor woman had never had an orgasm.

 _"Let me show you how," Emma had said, kneeling in front of her before diving into her pussy._

 _The wife was enjoying herself so much that neither she nor Emma had noticed the Minister watching them._

 _Emma knew she was in trouble when she saw the Minister's twisted grin._

 _"Come to my office, dear," he had said to Emma, locking the door behind them. "You can't very well expect me to leave you solely to my wife's enjoyment. Indeed, your oral skills can be put to good use…"_

 _"Back off you bastard!" Emma had shrieked and pulled away when he started massaging her tits._

 _"Very well, you can reform Alex DeLarge instead."_

 _"Excuse me? Do you have any idea what that fucker has done to me?" Emma's eyes widened._

 _"Yes, it should make therapy all the more interesting. Then again, I could make a report to the board that I caught you having inappropriate contact with a client."_

 _"Fine. I'll help him. Fuck you, Frederick," Emma unlocked the door._

 _"My offer still stands, lassie," the Minister laughed at her discomfort._

Dr. Jones entered the sterile, white hospital room. Her original revulsion subsided slightly as she realized how strikingly handsome her patient was in person. _Well if he hadn't viciously killed my godmother and he wasn't my patient, I'd be asking him out._

"Hello, Mrs." Alex greeted her. He was still in casts from his suicide attempt.

"Good morning, Alex. I'm Dr. Jones. I'm here to help you regain your sexual function. I know the Minister of the Interior apologized yesterday for how the Ludivico technique fucked you up."

"So are you going to reform me, Dr.?"

"Yes, Alex. I'm going to teach you to have a healthy sexual relationship. Oh, I'll get it," Emma muttered as she reached for the tissues to wipe up the coffee she just spilled. Her tits bounced and her ass jiggled as she scrubbed the floor. When she stood up, she noticed a tent at Alex's hips.

"Appy polly loggies, Dr." Alex said quietly, but his tone suggested he was anything but sorry.

"Don't worry about it. Sex therapists deal with erections all the time." She looked at the wall and tried not to think about how big it was. "Our first lesson is on consent."

Emma's mind drifted away as she started in on the spiel she had been telling patients since her days of supervised practice. She started thinking of that time a couple years ago when a high school boy aggressively hit on her.

 _Emma had been walking around a seedier part of the city, when an interesting front caught her eye. Korova Milk Bar. She debated whether to go inside._

 _"Welly welly welly well! Such a beauteous devotchka as yourself should not be alone at this time of night. Care to hear angel trumpets and heaven trombones?"_

 _She saw an attractive young man addressing her. She was a bit taken aback at the all-white outfit and codpiece. Despite being fairly liberal, Emma never did one night stands. And she had just dumped her childish boyfriend who wanted to spend all day playing dress-up with his like-minded friends. She was not prepared to date another overgrown boy._

 _"Hit me up when your balls drop, darling." She started walking away briskly._

 _She felt an iron grip on her forearm. "I don't usually go for ptitsas over 25, but you are a lovely exception." He started dragging her down the street._

 _"Insolent bastard!" yelled Emma. She hit him in the face with a closed fist as hard as she could. He screamed and slightly loosened his grip. Emma ran faster than she ever had to a market that was still open. She knew how lucky she was too, as many women in that part of the city had been raped by youth gangs._

Emma paused for a moment in her spiel, and looked at Alex's face closely. Yes, he was the one who had tried to drag her away for some nonconsensual in-out, no doubt about it. But here he was, all mature and reformed. Yet he had the same predatory glint in his eyes that night as he had minutes ago after staring at her ass.

"Well, that's all for today, Alex," Emma put her notes away and went to the door.

"Is there any hope for me, Dr.?" Alex's tone was serious and mocking. He had recognized her lust when she stared at his hard cock earlier.

"I see great potential in you, my boy." Emma left the room, her face and chest flushed.


	2. Emma's Altar

A week later, the sexual tension between our humble doctor and Alex could still be cut with a knife. Emma was glad his casts had been taken off, since now she wouldn't have to hear Alex complain about how he had "no rooker to stroke my bolshy pan-handle." Even though Emma was a decade older than Alex, she was well aware of what he was saying. When she walked in today, she smiled when she saw him tossing a wad of sticky tissues in the trash can.

"Good morning, Dr.," he greeted her brightly.

Her thong moistened in response to his deep tones. "Call me Emma."

"Emma, you look real horrorshow."

"Thank you, Alex."

Suddenly his empty plastic cup clattered across the floor and he pined, "Oh Emma, could you get that for me?"

"Of course," said Emma. Her ass pointed to the ceiling as she bent down for the cup. She was glad she had worn her tight red dress as she felt Alex eye-fucking her.

"Here you go," she handed him the cup instead of setting it down. She shivered as his larger hand wrapped around hers. She took a moment to admire his neatly trimmed fingernails. His attention to detail and ballsy confidence made him irresistible to our high-powered doctor. That subtle arrogance she loved showed itself again when she raised her brown eyes and saw his blue ones staring back at her.

"I've never wanted a devotchka as much as I want you," Alex's voice cracked slightly.

Emma sighed. "Alex, I'm a professional. I could lose my license to practice if I sleep with a patient."

"Then let me worship at thine altar in secret. Thou shalt be my private religion."

"Alex—" he suddenly pulled her on top of him, one hand squeezing her ass, the other lightly gripping her hair. As he kissed her aggressively, she found her lips parting automatically for his roving tongue. When he let go, she dizzily sat up, panting, with red cheeks.

"Sorry," he smirked sexily. "Such a goddess as yourself must not go unappreciated. How long has it been since a malchick worshiped your divine pussy with his yahzick?"

Emma leaned forward and whispered, "Too long." She sighed as their lips resumed tussling. She moaned as Alex smacked her ass hard. He suddenly pushed her off him.

"Lose the neezhnies," he ordered.

Emma obeyed smiling. Her last boyfriend was practically ace, and she had initiated EVERY encounter. Alex taking charge was a huge turn on for her.

"Straddle me, love. Closer." He grabbed her hips and pulled her forward until she was just above his chest.

Emma thoughtfully placed a pillow behind his head for support. She stroked his hair as she looked down at him, his eyes pierced up into hers. She gasped when he abruptly kissed her clit. She moaned and tried to grind against his face, but his strong hands held her in position.

"Alex…" Emma moaned as he teased her. She braced herself against the wall as he licked her slowly. Just as she thought she would have to beg for her orgasm, he picked up the pace. Emma had found a human rival for her vibrator. Well, her vibrator didn't stare deep into her eyes and kiss her. But they both made her scream. She was glad she had found a pillow to muffle her squeals of pleasure.

Alex sighed and gave her a few calming licks. He sat up and they kissed sensually. Emma started snaking her hand down to his cock, but he stopped her.

"Today's all for thou, gorgeous," he said, gently easing her down on the bed.

"You didn't even touch these," Emma teased as she wiped sweat off her cleavage.

"Oh I will," Alex smiled. "Isn't our session over now?"

Emma looked at her watch. "Ten minutes ago! Shit!" She hurriedly packed up her things. Before leaving, Alex pulled away slightly as she gave him another kiss. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh nothing Dr., er, Emma, just need some spatchka."

"Yes, I suppose I caused you some exertion. I'll have to make it up to you tomorrow."

"All right, beautiful. I'll see you."

Emma left the room in a post-orgasmic haze. She almost didn't see the unwelcome figure lurking in the hall.

"Well hello, Dr. Jones! Lovely day for therapy, isn't it?" The Minister of the Interior was chuckling at Emma's disheveled form. "Did our boy give you a bit of a workout?"

"Sir, I give every patient 100% of my abilities." Emma was sweating again.

"I'm sure you do, my dear." The Minister gave her a sinister smile before adding, "Off in such a hurry, are you? My wife has been longing to see you again."

"I have paperwork to do."

"Ah yes, professional to the end. It would be a shame to lose a career you excel in."

Emma's eyes flashed with rage and she leaned in closely. "I kept up my end of the deal, you slimy bastard. Remember, I'm cleaning up your PR mess."

"Indeed. I'm just stopping in to see how our patient is doing. Take care, Emma."

Emma flashed him a magnificent bird before rounding the corner.

The Minister chuckled as he entered Alex's room. Alex started slightly—he had just drifted off into a lovely dream about romping with Emma.

"Good afternoon, little Alex. Your doctor was a mess when she left. Made that bitch scream did you?" The Minister shook his head with an evil smile.

Alex groaned. "Sir, Emma is a very nice lady. She really cares about me."

"Well, she is a crafty little slut. Did you or did you not have sexual contact with your therapist?"

"Well, sir… I know what we talked about, when you said I was getting a special doctor, but I won't hurt her like that." The Minister was staring him down. "I don't pony why you hate her so much."

"Be careful, little Alex. Remember, I pulled you out of prison. I can have you put back in." He paced and another evil smile shaped his countenance. "Perhaps certain law enforcement can be persuaded to render Emma agreeable. How about Officer Smith? You may recall him as Dim—"

"You leave her out of this!" Alex was shouting. "Or bog, I'll do some ultraviolence on you."

"I'll disregard that threat, my boy. You're so worked up about that cunt when she doesn't know a good thing when it's right in front of her."

Alex's jaw dropped. "You dirty old bratchny! You're pissed off she wouldn't do the old in-out with you. Ptitsas have the right to choose who they pol with."

The Minister laughed. "That's quite different from what I've heard tell of you."

"She chose me, didn't she?"

"Watch yourself, lad. Remember that friends help each other." He grabbed Alex's hand and pressed a note into it. "Buy yourself a new Beethoven record." He gave Alex a patronizing pat on the head before letting himself out.

Alex opened his hand. It was a one-pound note. He crumpled it and threw it in the trash.


	3. Advice

Around 4 that afternoon, near the end of her shift, Emma was feeling really depressed. The Minister of the Inferior posed a serious threat to her career. And she thought of how Alex pulled away from her. Was he just using her, playing mind games? Emma knew that she would soon analyze his every movement and drive him away by driving him crazy with her insecurities. She sighed and whacked her desk with a paperweight. She decided to reach out to her coworker and only friend, Dr. Taylor, a psychiatrist.

Emma tapped Dr. Taylor's door. "Hey Kate, feel like getting wasted tonight?"

"What a pleasant surprise, darling! Come to my flat straight away!" Kate answered in her typical bubbly voice. She frowned. "It's not like you to drink on a work night. You all right? You've been distant all week."

"I know. I was hoping we could talk about it."

"Well darling, you know my hourly rate. I take checks." Kate grinned and Emma sighed. "I'm joking, love! Let's head out."

It wasn't until much later in the evening, after a take-out dinner and a few shots of vodka that Emma began to loosen up. She sprawled on Kate's avocado couch with one shoe on and one off, with her dark hair sprayed over her face when Kate decided to broach the subject.

"So what is it darling? It must really be something big." Kate sipped her water, trying to stay reasonably straight to dispense good advice.

Emma blurted, "I fucked one of my patients."

Kate burst into a flurry of high-pitched giggles. "Of course you did, love! And I stole a car!"

Emma stared into her glass for an eternity before Kate finally started in: "Oh my God, you're serious! You were always so proper! You think you know someone—"

"He got to me, OK?" Emma cut in. "He needed me. Little shit knew just what to say, and I fell for it. Thing is, I think he actually meant it." She finished her drink.

"Well who is it?"

"Kate, I'm in enough trouble already."

"Oh come on, darling, I evaluate all the long-term patients, especially if they wind up with you. Just tell me." Her dark eyes sparkled with mischief.

Emma sighed then clearly uttered, "Alex DeLarge."

Kate stared, then stated, "You mean the _reformed_ Alex DeLarge who killed your godmother?" Emma nodded reluctantly.

Kate guffawed. "He seemed a most excellent pervert according to the test I ran on him. Very cute, but I don't sleep with my patients."

Emma looked daggers at her friend.

Kate reached over and patted her clasped hands. "I'm sorry, darling. I just can't believe it. For how much longer is he your patient?"

"After tomorrow he's being discharged."

"Well, relationship beginnings can be fuzzy. If this does turn into something, you could fudge the dates a bit so it's like you connected after his treatment. It's not like anyone would know, anyway. I'd never tell."

"You wouldn't. But Frederick would."

"Minister of the Interior Frederick? How would he know?"

Then Emma spilled the whole blackmail scheme. How she fooled around with his wife, refused to sleep with him, then he threatened to report against her unless she took Alex's case.

After Kate listened, she said, "From what I can see, he has nothing on you unless Alex says you slept together. His wife was never your patient, he was just pissed he didn't have you, too. What are you going to do about it?"

Emma looked up with cold eyes. "I'm gonna flaunt it. Who I'm with is none of his goddamn business. And if Alex really wants me, the public outcry would be huge if he tries to keep us apart."

Kate smiled and refilled Emma's glass. "I think you have a good plan. Um, why don't you sleep over tonight? I'll make us a nice breakfast in the morning."

"Whatever you say, Dr." Emma swallowed her shot in one large gulp. She smiled at her friend, then fell back on the couch, passed out.


	4. A Crucial Question

_Hi hi hi there, droogies! College resumed recently, so this may be my last update for awhile. However I certainly plan to continue working on the story once things slow down again. Happy reading!_

 _\- C.O._

* * *

Emma groggily shuffled down the hall to Alex's room. Her friend Kate had kept her promise and made her a huge proper breakfast. Nonetheless, she was as hungover as can be, and would have rather been in bed. She hadn't drunk like that since that horrible night two years ago when the police called to inform her that her godmother had been beaten to death with one of her own sculptures. And now here she was about get down and dirty with the killer. Life is funny sometimes.

She didn't even speak to Alex when she entered the room, just forced a smile.

Of course Alex was as jovial as usual. "Hi hi hi there, Emma! You look pretty fagged for it being so early. Had a strenuous nochy?"

Emma put her face in her hands as she sat in the chair next to Alex's bed. "That's what we have to talk about, Alex."

Alex took her hands and kissed them gently. He lifted her chin so she was facing him. "What's got my malenky devotchka all razdrezzed?"

Emma couldn't help but smile. It was funny how Alex was ten years her junior yet managed to make her feel like a little girl safe in daddy's arms. She was still afraid that he might be merely playing with her emotions. But she knew she had to lay it on the line.

"It's about the Minister of the Interior. I think you should know that we have bad history and I don't want you to get hurt if shit gets nasty—"

Alex pressed a finger to her pouty red lips. "Skazat no more, love. I already told off the old bratchny. If he's like gloopy enough to vred my cheena again he'll get such a tolchok in the yarbles."

"Thank you, Alex." Emma kissed him, slowly and deeply.

"When she drew back, Alex decided to share the Minister's darkest intentions. "He tried kupetting me so I'd skazat that we were lubbillubbing. At first I didn't care, but then I viddied you were like really trying to help me, baddiwad malchick that I am. He can take his pretty polly and shove it up his ass."

Emma teared up slightly. She had been right that he meant his words yesterday. No one had ever supported her against sexual harassment before. And this was from an ex-hooligan who had once tried to rape her.

Alex took a tissue and wiped her tears away. Emma smiled and said, "What do we do now?"

Alex grinned broadly. "I was hoping we could do the old in-out."

"Oh Alex," Emma groaned in mock exasperation.

"But first," Alex said between kisses trailing from her lips down her neck, "I need to viddy your horrorshow groodies."

Emma bit her lip as he gently undid the buttons on her blouse, helping her arms out of the tight sleeves. He growled softly, kissing her deeply as he reached around to unhook her bra. For a moment he just stared at her ivory breasts naked before him. He gave her a roguish glance as he licked his pointer fingers, then fondled her hardened nipples. Emma moaned, then squealed sharply when he gave them an abrupt twist, though not so hard that it hurt. He suckled her left nipple, then the right, back and forth for what felt like forever.

Then he pulled her skirt down and gasped. "No neezhnies! Naughty naughty naughty! It's almost like you were expecting some pol today."

"I was," Emma giggled, blushing. Even though she was fairly experienced sexually, this was a whole new forbidden dimension for her, messing with a patient. And she had never been so turned on her life.

"Then let uncle make you feel real dobby." Alex pulled her on top of him for more torrid kissing.

Suddenly Emma pushed herself up. "I need to see what I'm dealing with," she purred as she pulled Alex's hospital gown off over his head.

Alex spanked her and smirked when she arched her back in response. She squealed in delight when he expertly flipped her on her back and he was on top, as usual.

"Now for the end game, love," he said as he pushed inside of her for the first time.

"Oh God," Emma moaned.

"The eemya's Alex," he chuckled.

"I need it harder," she whined desperately, digging her nails into his back.

"Anything for my angel." Alex wiped strands of hair from Emma's face, admiring her beauty. He grunted as he started thrusting hard and fast.

Emma's whimpers got louder as she gyrated her hips to his energetic dick stabs. She writhed on the bed then suddenly screamed "OH FUCK!" as she came harder then she thought was possible with a man.

As for Alex, his grunts of pleasure were drowned out by Emma's Mt. Everest peak. He lowered his body down on her and rested, deflating inside her.

Emma kissed his cheek and whispered into his ear, "That was the best sex I've ever had."

"You know how to make a malchick happy," Alex laughed.

"Not an exaggeration."

He took her slender wrist and examined her watch. "Oh my lovely, the Minister was coming to govoreet with me about a domy and rabbit, so we best get our platties on."

As Emma started reassembling her disheveled professional appearance, she suddenly began laughing. "Alex, I have a solution for your dwelling problem. I have a nice big flat where you're welcome to stay."

He stared at her. "Real horrorshow."

Just as the two were starting to resemble a doctor-patient duo again, rather than breathless lovers, in burst the Minister himself.

"Good morning, Alex! Dr. Jones, your patient and I have some private business to discuss."

Before Emma could retort, Alex cut in with "Emma can slooshy all you skazat," glaring at the old man.

"Very well," he went on, looking darkly at Emma, "we found a position for you as a state contractor. We also found a residence for you—"

"Sir," Alex broke in again, "I've got a domy already. Tell him," he nudged Emma.

"I invited Alex to live with me, and he accepted. I think there would be a public outcry if you didn't let Alex live with me, if that's what he wants." Emma looked at Alex, who nodded eagerly.

"Well then," the Minister frowned, "I'll let the happy _couple_ their arrangements." He left the room briskly.

The now-obvious couple touched noses gently before sharing a soft kiss hardly appropriate for two lovers who had just ravished each other's bodies.

Emma whispered into his ear, "I'll come back when my shift ends and we'll go home."

"Right right love." Alex gazed after her as she left; Emma turned and gave him a mock headshake in response to his ogling. When she was gone, Alex leaned back in his bed and drifted off with notes of Beethoven's 9th in his head.


End file.
